Bogal (Ultraman Legacy Continuity)
Bogal is a race highly destructive Alien Kaiju that appear Ultraman Legacy. History Ichthus Army Thousands or perhaps Millions of Bogals were under the control of Alien Metron Ichthus until his fateful attack on the home planet of Ultraman Sect. The planet was destroyed, along with a large percentage of Metron's Bogal army and nearly all of the Ultras on the planet. However, a few Bogals survived and remained in Metron's possession as he went throughout the galaxy. When Metron was forced to combat Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Sect directly, he sent most of his Bogals to combat the two Ultras. The Ultras eventually managed to defeat the group of Bogals and seemingly killed Metron. When Metron returned, he revealed his ultimate weapon, Arch Bogal, a more powerful Bogal that he had used to destroy Sect's planet and planned to use this one to destroy Earth. However, this plan failed and Arch Bogal was destroyed. Afterwards, Metron was permanently killed. Others Another Bogal would appear under the control of Glozam and Deathrem but was ultimately defeated along with it's masters. Types - Lesser= Lesser Bogal Weaker Bogals, generally used as foot soldiers when under alien control. Abilities *Extraordinary Jumper: Lesser Bogal can jump great lengths with ease. *Dimensional Travel: Lesser Bogal can travel from one dimension to another with ease. (Never seen) *Cannibalistic Size Increase: If a Lesser Bogal consumes another of its kind, it will grow into a much bigger form. Also depending on how many they eat, the more powerful they become. - Bogalmons= Bogalmons More powerful variations of the normal Bogals. Abilities *Electric Bolt: Bogalmons can fire yellow electric bolts from the yellows orbs on its head spike. *Electric Whips: Bogalmons can create energy whips with the two orbs on its head. These can extend and be used to whip enemies. *Tail: Bogarmons can extend her tail to great lengths to ensnare prey. Her tail also has a claw at the end to grab opponents. *Inverted Jaws: Unlike her previous form, Bogalmons's jaws are now inverted, facing outwards than inwards. *Teleportation: Bogalmons can disappear into thin air at will. *Flight: Bogarmons can fly and high speeds. - Arch= Arch Bogal The most powerful Bogal type, used to destroy Sect's home planet, as these Bogals have the power to do so. Abilities *Dimensional Travel: Arch Bogal is capable of some dimensional manipulation. *Energy Waves: Ark Bogar can fire a dark reddish wave of energy from his claws. *Durability: Arch Bogal was hit by Legacy's Legacy Beam and Sect's Sectium Beam at the same time and was not noticeably injured. *Barrier: In the PS3 game, Super Hero Generation, Ark Bogar is able to conjure a barrier to block attacks. *Energy Blast: Ark Bogar is also able to fire energy blasts from his hand. *Ark Detonation: Arch Bogal can detonate itself in order to destroy an entire planet. - }} Trivia *Bogal has the most forms out of any Kaiju in the series so far. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju